


Pumpkins

by LavenderandLouisa



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderandLouisa/pseuds/LavenderandLouisa
Summary: Julia is not Home Secretary.  She and David meet in an alternate setting, where David is divorced and horribly unable to flirt.
Relationships: David Budd & Julia Montague, David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 20
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fightuntilyoucan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/gifts).

“Welcome to Garsons Farm,” read the sign at the entrance as David Budd pulled into the lot. Finding the “Pumpkin Patch This Way” sign (instead of the “Winery and General Store” sign), David continued driving. His two children, Ella and Charlie, were practically screaming with delight in the back seat. 

It was the last weekend before Halloween and, luckily, David’s turn to have the children. He’d promised them that they could go pumpkin picking and then carve the pumpkins, something that his ex-wife was more than happy to let him do… as long as the pumpkins stayed at his place. Vicky had never let them carve pumpkins before; she wanted nothing to do with the mess. It didn’t bother David in the slightest; if his children wanted it, it would be done.

No sooner did David put the car into park than Ella and Charlie jumped out. He opened his door, shouting, “Kids! Stay there!” after them, halting their run to the pumpkin patch.

“But Dad! We have to hurry!” Ella shouted as Charlie jumped up and down in agreement. “Halloween is on Thursday! They’re going to run out of pumpkins!”

David smiled and went over to them, taking each one by the hand. “Settle down. They’re not going to run out in the next thirty minutes. This place looks big enough and there should be plenty to choose from.”

“Dad, can we each get out own?” asked Charlie nervously. “I don’t want to carve the same thing as Ella. I want my pumpkin to be a dinosaur and she just wants a jack-o-lantern face.”

David laughed. “Of course. You each get your own and we’ll figure out how to carve whatever you want.”

They started to walk up the hill from the car park, heading towards the pumpkin patch. Suddenly Ella froze and tugged on David’s hand. “Dad! Dad! Look!” David turned his head towards where she was pointing – in the direction of the general store and winery – but didn’t immediately see what drew her attention. “It says they have apple cider donuts!!! Can we _please_ have a donut before we pick pumpkins?”

“Yeah, Dad, please?” echoed Charlie. “I’m hungry!” 

David shrugged. Children. They could eat all day and never be full. Vicky would never agree to get them donuts mid-afternoon, but it _was _David’s weekend with the kids after all. “Why not? Let’s go!”

David let himself be dragged into the general store by his children, now focused intently on finding the donuts. They wandered up and down aisles, lured on by the smell of fresh baked donuts in the bakery in some remote part of the store. Finally, there it was. The bakery. With fresh baked donuts just waiting to be covered with cinnamon sugar and be eaten! David let go of his children’s hands as they ran ahead of him to watch the donuts slide down the conveyor belt from the fryer.

The sound of a quiet laugh, however, drew David’s attention away from his children and to a woman sitting alone on a bar stool at the wine tasting counter. She was maybe a few years older than David, with short chestnut hair curled beautifully around her face. Her jeans hugged her figure and tapered into ankle-high suede boots. Her black off-the-shoulder sweater was oversized, but revealed a tantalizing amount of skin at her neckline. She was gorgeous. And she clearly did not belong at wine tasting counter at a pumpkin patch.

It wasn’t until the woman nervously ran a hand through her hair that David realized he’d been staring. “Hungry?” she asked.

_Fuck yes, you’re the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen,_ David wanted to say, then blushed when he realized that she was asking whether his kids were hungry. “Oh, them,” he stammered. “We came for the pumpkin patch, but Ella saw the donut sign and wanted to come in here first. Their mother would never approve of donuts in the afternoon – it’ll spoil their dinner – but she doesn’t approve of much. I guess there’s more than one reason she’s my ex.”

David gulped. Why did he make it a point to say that he was divorced? A twitch of his cock reminded him as he continued to stare at the woman. Couldn’t let this woman think he’s taken. His body was certainly aware of the fact that he hadn’t been on a single date since the divorce… and was apparently _really_ interested in this woman. Even if he hadn’t been carting two children through donuts and a pumpkin patch, though, his mind didn’t know how to ask a woman on a date. At the least the children gave him a good excuse to leave and not pursue it. As much as he wished he could. This was the first time he’d felt that way in years.

“Dad!” Ella ran back up to him, interrupting his thoughts. “The baker says we can get some extra donuts because they’re fresh and no one else is here! Can we? Please?”

David rolled his eyes before looking down at her. “Of course, sweetheart. I’ll be right there.” Turning back to the gorgeous brunette, he caught her laughing again.

“What? They’re cute!” she said. 

“Aye, when they’re not little monsters.” He took a breath, still infatuated by this woman and reluctant to leave. Not knowing what else to do, he simply said, “Duty calls. Have a good day, ma’am.”

David walked over to where his kids stood at the baker’s counter. He collected the bag of donuts and paid for them. After giving them each one, and taking one for himself, there were still three left in the bag. Charlie tugged on the hem of his sweatshirt.

“What is it, big man?” David asked.

“We have so many donuts. Can we give one to the pretty lady you were talking to? She looks lonely. It might cheer her up.”

David looked back to the wine tasting counter where the woman now had her back to them and was staring into her wine glass. David hadn’t thought she looked lonely – he was more preoccupied with her physical traits – but looking back, realized that Charlie might be on to something. He took an extra donut from the bag and handed it to Charlie. “Go ahead,” he said. “You can go give it to her.”

David watched Charlie walk over to the woman and tap her on her elbow. When the woman looked up, she smiled at the sight of Charlie handing her the donut and then looked up further to see David and Ella several feet away. Her eyes met David’s.

“Thank you,” she said, looking back down to Charlie. Charlie just smiled shyly. “What’s your name?” she asked.

“Charlie, ma’am.” David suppressed a grin. Charlie was shy, but his manners with strangers were impeccable.

The woman looked up from Charlie and back at David with a sparkle in her eyes. “I’m Julia.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Julia Montague sat at the wine tasting counter of Garsons Farm feeling more out of place than she had in a long time. 

It’ll be fun, they said. You’re only 40, you shouldn’t be alone, they said. You work too much, they said. Meet a hot guy, get laid, they said. At her fortieth birthday dinner (which Julia had had to reschedule four times because she needed to work late), her friends were appalled to learn that Julia hadn’t gone on a single date since her divorce from Roger Penhaligon five years before and even worse in their minds, she hadn’t hooked up with anyone either. They tried to convince her to set up an account on one of various free dating apps, but she refused…until a particularly trying week where she actually wished she did have someone to come home to, someone to take her mind off things, someone to pleasure her instead of resorting to her own hand and a vibrator. In the first week after creating an account, she disastrously matched with her paralegal, Rob, who had been attempting to woo her since the day he was hired. As time passed, she received messages from men who had absolutely nothing in their own profiles, chatted with a few others who claimed to be “impressed” that she was a successful barrister (but clearly felt threatened by her), and finally arranged to meet one of them who had seemed interesting and the least threatened by her personality.

It was that “date” that had her sitting, alone, at the wine tasting counter. After hearing she liked wine, he picked the place and the time. That alone should’ve set off red flags. She was irritated that he picked 2:00 in the afternoon (she usually worked all day on Saturdays). She was more irritated that he didn’t confirm again the night before. It wasn’t until that afternoon, after selecting an attractive outfit for a winery, that she put the location into her GPS and realized it wasn’t actually a vineyard; it was a glorified pumpkin patch. She went anyway, and got there ten minutes early. She wandered through a crowd of parents with children, found the wine tasting counter, and ordered nothing at first, waiting for her date. After twenty minutes, she ordered a glass of wine for herself, sipping slowly in case her date arrived. Secretly, though, she was glad that she’d been ghosted. She could tell her friends that she tried and that she didn’t have the time and patience for this nonsense. She would have to resort to meeting a guy on her own terms, randomly, at the right time and place, if she was ever destined to do so again.

The sound of giggling drew Julia’s attention from her wine glass over to the two children running past her to the donut counter. They were adorable. The girl was older, maybe ten or so, with her hair in pigtails. The boy was maybe a couple of years younger. They looked so excited and so genuinely happy. Apparently, their laughter was contagious; Julia heard herself unexpectedly and softly laugh as well.

It was after she laughed that she saw the man who was with them, presumably their father. His hair was darker than the girl’s, but similar to the boy’s. It had a gentle wave to it and before Julia could stop herself, she imagined what it would feel like to rake her fingers through that hair. That thought led her to drop her gaze and look at the body underneath the head of beautiful hair. His face was chiseled and there was a slight stubble, as though he hadn’t shaved in a few days. His shoulders were clearly broad and there were admirable biceps underneath the sweatshirt that he wore, stretched taught over his upper body. His lower body… his jeans hugged his hips and his ass and his… oh god… in all the places that Julia wished she could. 

What has gotten into me? Julia scolded herself. She didn’t even know this man and yet she was ogling him… because he was the most delicious eye candy she’d ever seen. Stop! She took a deep breath, trying to control the blush that she was afraid would give her thoughts away. She raised her eyes and realized she wasn’t the only one staring. The man had stopped following her children and was looking at her as if she were a goddess he wanted to worship. Is this real? She ran a nervous hand through her curls and unsure of how much she could trust her voice, tried to start a conversation.

“Hungry?” she asked. Shit. Damn subconscious. The blush on the man’s face told her that his mind went to the same place.

“Oh, them,” he stammered. His discomfort was endearing and cute.

“We came for the pumpkin patch, but Ella saw the donut sign and wanted to come in here first. Their mother would never…” Shit. Just my luck, he’s married. “…more than one reason she’s my ex.” Or not! 

Julia ran her eyes over him again. He was hot. More than hot. Drop-dead gorgeous. And fit. His body…Julia had to stop herself from imaging the things she wanted that body to do to her. This was the first time since before her marriage that Julia met a man and was instantly and undeniably attracted to him. Well, it may have been the first time ever. And he was divorced… so, hopefully single. There must’ve been some level of attraction on his part given his reactions, and the fact that he made sure to disclose that he was divorced. But how do I go about picking up a man preoccupied by his children at a pumpkin patch??? 

At that moment, the girl ran back over to her father and started excitedly talking about donuts. Julia laughed again as she caught the man rolling his eyes. Not knowing how else to start a conversation, she commented on how cute his children were, but her attempt failed, and the man walked away. 

Julia sighed and turned back to contemplating her life in the bottom of her wine glass. It figures. I’m overdressed for a nonexistent date drinking cheap wine in a pumpkin patch. I meet the most attractive man I’ve ever laid eyes on and I don’t even get his name, let alone his number. Just my luck.

Julia heard footsteps, but ignored them until she felt a light tap on her arm. She looked over and there was the young boy, handing her a donut. 

“This is for you,” he said, almost too quietly to hear, and definitely too quiet for his father to hear. “To make you happy. You looked lonely, and sad, so I asked my dad if we could give you one.”

Julia smiled and looked up to see the man and his daughter, walking closer. She thanked the boy, and silently thanked whatever god was responsible for this additional chance at interacting with the man. Unsure still of how to proceed, she said the first thing that came to mind.

“What’s your name?” she asked.

“Charlie, ma’am.” Julia stopped herself from laughing at how proper and confident he sounded.

Here goes nothing. She looked up from Charlie and back to David with a sparkle in her eyes. “I’m Julia.” Feeling a bit more confident, she put her glass down (but keeping the donut in one hand) and stood up. “Can you introduce me to your dad and your sister?”

Charlie took her free hand and pulled her over to the man and the girl. 

“This is my sister, Ella, and this is my dad.”

“Hi,” the girl said quietly. She looked a little skeptically at Julia, as if wondering why this random woman was invading their donut and pumpkin time.

Julia let go of Charlie’s hand and waved a quick hello to her. She then extended her hand to shake the man’s hand. “Julia,” she said again.

“Julia,” the man said. The sound of her name rolling off his tongue…and then the feel of his hand as he grasped hers. It was electric. Julia had to remind herself to breathe. “David. I hope you don’t mind the donut. Charlie thought you’d like it.” 

“I told her I thought she was lonely and sad!” Charlie said, animatedly.

David instantly dropped Julia’s hand. Julia missed his touch faster than she thought possible.

“I’m sorry, Julia,” David spluttered, embarrassed. He covered his face, as if trying to hide from the shame of his child being so blunt to a stranger. “Charlie…,” he sighed. “He shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry.”

“But it’s true, she did!”

Julia watched as Charlie stared first in confusion at his father, then in despair, realizing he did something wrong, and David looked like he wanted to disappear. Afraid of losing her chance, Julia jumped in.

“It’s okay, Charlie. I was lonely and sad. I was supposed to meet someone here and he didn’t show up. But meeting you made my day.”

“Why didn’t your friend show up?” Ella asked. If that wasn’t the million dollar question in the world of dating…

“I don’t know,” Julia shrugged, trying not to let her nerves show. “It happens.” She looked back over to David, who was watching her with interest. “Tinder isn’t exactly the most reliable way to meet people, I suppose. But maybe being here is?” She gave him a smile and raised an eyebrow, holding her breath for his response.


	3. Chapter 3

David felt his heart beat so strongly in his chest at Julia’s comment that he was sure Julia and his children heard it. Had Julia just asked… was she suggesting… could the attraction he felt be mutual?

David wasn’t naïve. He knew how he looked. He was built. Well-built. Former military. Worked out daily. Ripped arms, six-pack abs. He was proud of it. But he was proud for himself, not for how it made others see him. How others saw him had always been embarrassing. He would have to be blind to not notice how women ogled him as they passed in almost any setting, or how they stared as he lifted weights in the gym. Never again would he make the mistake of running without his shirt. But that was because their attraction was never reciprocated. Even as his marriage fell apart and his ex started dating other men, David never felt compelled to find another woman. It hurt to know that the woman he had pledged to honor and cherish had so easily forsaken those vows when things got tough after he returned from the war, and it scared him to have to expose his vulnerabilities and pain to someone who was so superficial as to want him for his looks.

But none of those women were Julia. None of those women did anything for him, made him feel anything. Made his heart race, made his fingers want to caress every inch of her skin, made his lips trace the paths made by his fingers all down her body, made his cock ache at the thought of entering her and feeling her clench around him as she moaned his name. What was happening to him? What _was_ this?

“Dad,” he heard Ella say, “I think she asked you a question. But what’s Tinder?” Ella’s voice started to draw David from his reverie.

Before he could reply to the intriguing woman or his daughter, a tug on his arm followed by “Dad, we need pumpkins!” from Charlie brought him crashing back to reality. 

“I’m sorry, ma’am… Julia, but I’m a little busy,” he started. A less observant man would’ve missed the shadow that passed over Julia’s face as she processed what he said. He immediately realized his mistake and understood how what he had said was being construed. “I’m a little busy _right now_,” he clarified, bringing the spark immediately back to Julia’s eyes, though it came with a question. “But if you wouldn’t mind,” David paused as he tried to fish in his pockets to find his phone. Between juggling the remaining donuts and being tugged on by his children, who were now impatiently waiting to get to the pumpkin patch, he came up empty handed. _How stupid can you be?_ “I’m sorry, but I can’t seem to find my phone. I know it’s around here somewhere.” He sighed and continued to search after pushing his kids off to look at a display of baked goods a few feet away. Success! Phone retrieved. He looked up at Julia and dropped his voice so that his children couldn’t hear him. “Look, if you’re implying what I hope you’re implying, I’d really like to see you again too. Somewhere better than a tasting room in a general store at a pumpkin patch, though I’m mighty glad you were here today.” He saw Julia smile at that remark. “If you don’t mind, could I have your number?” 

Julia nodded and reached out her hand to take his phone. She typed in her information, locked the screen, and handed it back. When she did so, her hand brushed his and David felt shivers up his spine and heat pool in his groin. He needed to get away from her if he wanted to be able to walk through a pumpkin patch with his children. Julia smiled at him knowingly. How she could know what she was doing to him was beyond him.

“Thank you,” he said. “I’ll call you. Or text you. I have these guys all weekend,” he gestured to his kids, “so it may not be as soon as I’d like, but I will.”

“I’d like that. A lot,” Julia responded. “Now go get your kids their pumpkins.” She smiled and ran a hand through her curls. David wished it was his hand in her hair and her hand elsewhere… He attempted to banish the thought as she continued to speak. “It was really nice meeting you.”

David agreed with her and summoned his children, telling them to say goodbye to their new friend. Julia waved at them and David let himself be dragged out of the store and over to the pumpkin patch as he contemplated everything that had just happened. 

Attracted, no, aroused, as he was, David was nervous. He had no idea how to date a woman. He and Vicky had been high school sweethearts, where going for ice cream om a Friday night was a win and if you were lucky, you’d make out in the back of a dark movie theatre on the next date. But Vicky had been no more than a girl back then; Julia was a woman. A woman whose eyes hinted at what could happen between them. A woman whose simplest touch set him on fire. David knew nothing about her, other than that he wanted her. But he also knew that…

“DAD!!!! I think I found one!”

… it would have to wait.

Hours later, David cracked open a beer and leaned back on his couch. He was happy, genuinely happy, for the first time in a while. He’d had a great day with this children – they’d picked their pumpkins, carved their pumpkins at home without stabbing anyone with the knives, ate their dinner without complaint even though David had insisted on cooking instead of getting them takeout, read a few bedtime stories, and gone to bed exhausted, even though it wasn’t quite as early as David would have liked. And David had shockingly found a woman he wanted to see again.

_To see again._ He needed to contact her.

David set down his beer and picked up his phone, which he had thrown haphazardly onto the end table earlier that evening. He scrolled through the contacts. 

James, Jared Jason, Jessie, Kim.

No Julia.

He looked again. Nothing. His heart started to clench and his mouth felt dry. It wasn’t possible. He’d seen her type; why was nothing there?

About to give up and call it a night, it was then that David realized he had an unread text from an unsaved number. He opened it. One new incoming text…. in reply to one outgoing text that read, “This is David.” But he hadn’t texted anyone. He read the incoming text. 

“Hi David, it’s Julia, from the pumpkin patch. I just realized that when I texted myself your number this afternoon, I didn’t actually save my number in your phone. I’m sorry. I hope your kids found their pumpkins and you enjoyed the rest of your day.”

David breathed a sigh of relief. The text was only three minutes old. Should he write back? Before he could decide, another text came in.

“By the way, I can’t stop thinking about you.”


End file.
